User blog:Gamerz1436/Ways to help grow Jailbreak's overall lifespan
Introduction As everyone in this community knows, Jailbreak hasn’t been the once dominant and commanding games on Roblox website like it formerly has been for the past year of release. Over Jailbreak’s lifetime, it has become apparent and obvious that this is the post era of Jailbreak, seeing longtime friends and icon in the community drift away, including myself in the past. It has been an absolute dream, a memory that I’ll live with contributing in the making one of Roblox’s top games wiki, discord servers, as well as what seems like I’ve ended my longtime Jailbreak career (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7C3Vg6CKyhY), after realizing that owning multi-millions of cash on Jailbreak is completely pointless, and all you really need is a BlackHawk and a few bucks to spend on explosives. I don’t want to see this spectacular journey of me trying to regain my former status, completely slip away in time, and everyone who knows me well is probably saying in their head “This is another one of Gamerz long and pointless blog posts about failing to be the ultimate Roblox Jailbreak fanboy”, and I’m completely fine if everyone thinks of me like that. I genuinely care about Jailbreak; I’ve known the game ever since it was in its early beta stages. I put a lot of focus and hard work into this game, this wiki, and I don’t know if I can ever grow as close to a Roblox game as much as I have with Jailbreak. I feel like I know what’s best about the game, and I put my career on the line in order to defend my personal strong opinions about the game, and why I’m concerned about the game’s decline and why the stupid arresting bug is literally killing the balance of the game. That’s why I’m here to make another long list the things the Jailbreak devs can do to the game, the bugs they got to squash in order to keep people, people that care as much as them about the Roblox game that has made them millions over the years. So, if would suggest reading this entire blog post, if you’ve been playing Jailbreak just about if me or if you just want to see what I’m about to say. So, sit back and enjoy me talking about ways to help improve Jailbreak’s longevity and overall lifespan. Changes that can improve Roblox Jailbreak 'Just fix the arresting bug' I have told everyone a million times about how the arresting bug is literally killing the overall balance of Jailbreak. The bug has existed in the game for about 3-4 months and it has basically killed the Police team completely, by breaking one of the most important features Police have inside of Jailbreak, handcuffs. I don’t know if it’s a simple fix, but I’ll assume it isn’t, due to the bug still existing in the game. I don’t know how to script or program inside of Roblox however I would suggest rewriting the whole entire arresting code, because most of the time, that fixes the issues. 'Buff the Sword' For the sword to be a useful weapon people will use in combat, changes must be made, swinging 8 times to kill an opponent won’t do in a world of shotguns and explosives. I don’t want to argue exactly how many hits this buffed sword will kill an opponent. Here are all the issues and problems I personally find with the sword *The Sword is an extremely underpowered weapon that costs 20K. In a world where even I would prefer the pistol (a free weapon) against the sword in 1v1 combat, that doesn’t look good for the sword. *You can arrest faster than you can get 8 hits of the sword, however the handcuffs are still bugged and there is a good chance the cop can’t arrest you in the first place. *If a player repeatedly jumps, it makes it difficult to land hits of a sword due to its small hitbox. *If a player is springing and you aren’t in swinging distance of the player, it is impossible to hit your opponents with a sword. How to fix this ongoing issue with the sword *Allow the sword to have a slightly longer reach than handcuffs so that using the sword isn’t risky against Police. *Buff the sword, you guys can decide how much you want the sword to be buffed in the comments section down below. *Allow a slight speed boost when holding the sword out, that way it can be quite useful in other scenario’s besides fighting and can allow the sword welder to catch up with its opponent. *Increase the hitbox players who are hit with a sword, thus preventing them from avoiding taking damage by simply hopping. 'Add vehicles more expensive than 1M' Despite how many times Mark keep telling me “Gamerz, no vehicle will be added onto Jailbreak that is more expensive than 1M”, I think it’s about time for us to see ‘Ludacris’ vehicles, such as flying cars, hoverboards, tanks, exotic supercars that are more expensive than 1M and even 10M. The possibilities are endless and the devs are going to reward players for grinding lots of money during its lifetime, and convince newer players to purchase their gamepasses, in order to grind lots of cash in the game. Thousands of players already own 10M and if you remember when I bet all my Jailbreak cash to YouTuber JoeyDaPlayer, I actually feel better about doing that than keeping my money, 15,000,000 Jailbreak cash well spent, I guess. 'Increase paychecks and earnings for the Police team on Jailbreak' Not only Police can’t arrest criminals at random times, making matters worse, they are significantly underpaid these days on Jailbreak. Back then, when I first started playing Jailbreak, the Police team was super popular, due to 25$ per being considered a lot of money back in the old days of Jailbreak. But once Badimo started putting a lot of their focus towards the criminal team, by adding more robberies, the Police, I feel like have been kind of abandoned. The Jailbreak cash has inflated so much ever since the Police team was last buffed, there honestly isn’t any reason for the average person to play on the criminal team, unless there is an auto robber with over 100K bounty, then yes. And even with that, the handcuffs won’t work half the time. I would like to see a massive revamp of the Police team. I would love to see missions that pay as much cash as a pro Jailbreak criminal player can make in 15 minutes. This would help balance and encourage players to join the Jailbreak Police force, if bounties are tripled, paychecks quadrupled, and they can receive much more money per arrest based on how experienced someone on Jailbreak is. For instance, someone like me, would automatically reward 10K per arrest plus whatever bounty they have, due to that given person playing Jailbreak ever since the game has come out. If I see a new robbery being added to Jailbreak, I would expect a buff to the Police team somewhat like this. Conclusion So, these are the changes I would love to see to the game in order to make Jailbreak relevant on the front page once again. It is going to take a lot of hard work from those Jailbreak devs in order for all my suggestions to become a reality however I can guarantee, that if the Jailbreak devs take the time necessary, and make all these changes, the game will rise back to its glory days. If there is anything else you guys want me to add to this list, feel free to let me know in that comments section down below. Anyways, as always, I love to give special thanks to everyone who read my full list of personal suggestions I think would help improve the lifespan and longevity of Roblox Jailbreak. Category:Blog posts